


Slayer and the Vamp

by MissLuci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: Story begins in the middle of Blood Ties and goes WAY off Canon from there.  It's my Spuffy version of Lady and The Tramp, a plot bunny that would not leave my muse alone.  It kept hopping around being all greedy until I finally indulged it and fed it a danged carrot.Short, sweet, silly, Spuffy.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 18





	Slayer and the Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the Whedonverse and Disney belong to its creators. They are not mine, I am not associated, affiliated, related, or any other "ated" with anyone in said verses or worlds. I simply like to play with the wonderful characters and make them happy because it makes me happy. This silly story is mine.

“We’ll split up, go to different sections. Anya, will you stay here in case Dawn comes back to the Magic Box?” Anya nodded nervously as the rest of the Scoobies scattered across town.

Spike and Buffy headed towards the East Side. As they walked, Buffy wondered if she should have sent Spike with Tara and had Willow come with her. She looked at the vampire who was strolling along beside her, hands in his pockets, uncharacteristically quiet. Spike hadn’t said a word since they left. His silence was making her nervous. Buffy put a hand on his arm to stop him. “I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier… about Dawn. I mean, you’re right, I should have told her what… WHO she is.” she said breaking the silence.

“‘S OK slayer, worried about the nibblet, I get it.” mumbled Spike.

“Yeah, I am, but that’s no excuse. I just… I dunno Spike, sometimes you see things and you blurt them out, like Anya. It really bugs me, especially when you’re right. Is it a demon thing?”

“Wassat? Buggin’ you or bein’ right?” Spike tilted his head and smiled at her. One of those sweet, boyish grins that made her squirm and remember Willow’s crazy engagement spell and how soft his full pouty lips felt on hers, kissing her neck, against her throat. GAHHHHHHH, Buffy!!! No lips of Spike!!! FOCUS!!!! 

Spike kept grinning at her. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes drifted down to her mouth, which felt suddenly dry. Buffy leaned towards him for a second before letting go of his arm, shaking her head and walking again. 

They continued in silence until they reached the park where they saw the object of their quest sitting on a swing, her long brown hair hanging down as she moved slowly and toed the dirt. 

“Dawnie!” Buffy screamed, running towards the swings. 

“Bollocks” Spike said under his breath. “Gonna run again, you screaming like that!” Spike hollered at Buffy as she hurtled towards the small figure on the swings. 

Dawn stood and put her hands out as Buffy reached her. “Don’t. Touch. Me. Just stay away, I’m a thing, you said so yourself, you don’t even know what I am! Just GO!”

Buffy came to a screeching halt, “Dawn, that’s not true, you’re my sister.” 

“That's not what you said at home, it’s not what you told mom!” Dawn sniffed, “I mean, that person who pretends to be my mom.”

Spike could see she was poised to run again. He stepped up slowly and reached out, palms up, towards the girl. “Bit, c’mere.”

Dawn stepped warily towards Spike. He grasped her hands lightly. 

“Don’t think what you heard is how the slayer feels. Think you only heard part of it. Way I see it, you hit the jackpot. Got the best mum in the world, don’tcha? Makes the best cuppa cocoa I tasted in mor’n a hundred years. Got a sister who can protect you from any big bad out there.” 

Dawn started to pull away. “No, listen to me! Slayer’s like a superhero, got your back, loves you. She does! Shoulda seen her when you went missin’, was half crazed. You’re not a thing nibblet. You’re Dawn, you’re a bloody miracle, all warm and human, nothin’ else in ya. I could tell, ’m a demon ain’t I? Could suss out if you had anything in ya, couldn’t I? Nothin’ different, nothin’ strange, you’re real, heartbeat like any other. Don't matter how you started, you’re here now. Got those who love you, will keep you safe. Got this Big Bad lookin’ out for ya too.” He smiled and brushed a tear from her face. “Let’s get you home, mum’s worried and Scoobies are all lookin’ for ya too.” Spike put an arm around her and steered her towards her sister. 

Buffy stood, tears shining in her eyes as she reached out. Dawn burst into loud sobs and threw herself into Buffy’s arms. Buffy cradled her and smoothed her hair. She looked up at Spike who stood off to the side. “Thank you!” she mouthed over Dawn’s head.

Spike nodded and pulled out a cigarette. He listened as Dawn’s crying slowed to a stop. He wondered if he should see them home or just go back to his crypt. Dawn was safe now with the slayer, what did they need him for? He tossed his cigarette butt on the ground and turned to leave.

Buffy let go of Dawn and came over. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back towards Dawn. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked with sparkling eyes. 

“I… uh… bit’s safe now, was gonna…. Unless you want.. I mean, I could… walk you home?”

“I’d like that, and mom will definitely want to thank you. I’m sure we have things to make cocoa.”

“With the little marshmallows!” Dawn bounced on her heels, her wide grin covering her face at the thought of Spike coming back to the house with them.

“Yeah, sure, I have things to do, but guess they could wait.” He tried not to smile, didn’t want them to think he WANTED to walk them home or anything. Buffy was still holding his hands and smiling at him. I’m such a PONCE, doesn’t mean anything, she’s just glad we found the bit before the Bitch God. 

“Buffy!!! Spike!!!” Dawn screeched pointing at a large Fyarl demon lumbering towards them. 

They both hesitated as it headed their direction. The last time either of them had seen this type of demon, it had actually been Giles. 

They saw the witches running into the park after the demon. Willow shouted at it as it flew towards Buffy and Spike. “Transmogrify!” 

The Fyarl demon lunged at the pair and landed with a loud thump on the ground.

“Oh no, it didn’t work!” Willow squeaked. 

“Where did they go?” Tara asked as the demon leapt to its feet. There was a pile of squirming clothes where Buffy and Spike had been standing and suddenly a pair of huskies tumbled out, snarling and diving for the Fyarl demon’s ankles. 

“Oh my GOD! Willow, you turned my sister and Spike into dogs?!”

“I didn't mean to.” Willow cried.

“It’s ok sweetie, we’ll fix it.” Tara reassured her.

“Fix what?” snarled Giles as he ran into the park, loaded a crossbow and fired, knocking the Fyarl demon to the ground. He pulled a small silver sword from his boot and stabbed the demon in the chest before it could begin to rise. 

“WHOA, nice shooting G man!” Xander pounded him on the back. “You were like Chuck Norris, Rambo and a ninja turtle all rolled into one. That was SO cool! Did you guys see that? Giles was all like, BOOM, Load that crossbow on the run, shoot the demon, stab the demon, booyah!!!! I mean, who knew someone your age could still move like that? Which ninja turtle would you be though? I’m thinking Donatello, you know, because he’s the brainy one. I think I’m more like Michelangelo, he’s the funny one. What do you think?”

Giles stooped, hands on his knees, catching his breath. Ripper was still alive in the man, but he needed a second to breathe. “Xander, do shut up, you’re giving me a headache.”

“Shutting up now! This is me, not talking.” Xander made the motion of locking his lips with a key.

The two huskies moved away from the dead demon and sat down on their haunches side by side with their heads tilted towards the two witches.

“Um, what’s with the sled dog team?” Xander asked.

“And, he’s talking again.” Giles groaned.

“That’s Buffy and Spike, Willow turned them into dogs.” Dawn stated matter of factly. 

“She did WHAT?!” Giles screamed.

“Which one is which?” Xander asked. 

“Well, that should be obvious.” said Tara.

“I’m not looking for Spike’s…..um….they’re really furry and I can’t tell from here, they’re sitting down, and I’m NOT looking!!!”

Tara giggled, Willow blushed trying to hide behind her girlfriend and Giles sputtered and cleaned his glasses. Everyone began shouting at once.

The huskies looked at each other, looked back at the group of humans bickering and took off running.

“We should probably get their clothes. Spike will be pissed if we leave his duster here and Buffy just got these shoes last week.” Dawn began gathering the items as the scoobies stared at her. “What? They’ll come back, we’ll just go home and wait.”

“What makes you so sure they are aware of anything? In case you hadn’t noticed, they are DOGS?!” hollered Xander.

“They know. They’ll be back.” Dawn started walking, then stopped. “But, maybe it would be best if we didn’t tell mom EVERYTHING.”

Buffy and Spike ran faster than they’d ever run before. At first, Buffy took the lead, then Spike put on a burst of speed and passed her by. He was always a little faster, but she was just a little stronger. Before he could get too far ahead of her, she lunged towards him, knocking against his flank and tackling him to the ground. She bit his leg and dodged as he turned, snarling to snap at her neck. Buffy leapt back, panting hard and grinning. Spike stood still, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. It was such an alien feeling, stranger even than having four paws and a fur covered body. Spike tilted his head. Even as a dog Buffy was beyond beautiful. Her blue eyes shone with a hint of green and her white and tan fur looked as soft and touchable as her sun kissed skin and hair did to his human eyes. While Spike was admiring Buffy, she couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over him. His fur was a grayish black all over and his eyes were the deepest blue she’d ever seen. Were they that blue before? 

While they were both aware of who they really were, their canine instincts were in full force. Buffy could hear insects crawling around and smell the damp Earth under her feet. She wondered how she could communicate with Spike. How long do you think we’ll be like this? 

The witches will figure it out I’m sure, meantime, we should enjoy it. 

Buffy was surprised to hear Spike’s thoughts. She wondered if this was how all dogs communicated. Spike? 

Buffy?

Race you back to Restfield! She took off running as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

Cheater! Spike chased after her.

He caught up with her after a few minutes and they ran along side by side, casting glances at each other, their tongues lolling out of their mouths. 

They rounded the gates of the graveyard and quickly stopped, looked at each other and dashed off towards the smell of fresh Italian goodness. They stopped to watch the couple sitting on top of a large flat stone with a pizza and some orange sodas between them

Why do humans think graveyards are a good place for a picnic? Buffy asked.

Well, vamps like it when they’re that dumb. Spike grinned.

“Hey, Randy!!! Look at the puppies, they’re so cute!” 

Puppies?! I’m not a PUPPY! Spike snorted.

Yes you are, you are a sweet, adorable puppy and look! They have pizza! Buffy wagged her tail and walked over to the humans. 

No, soddin’ hell, NO, Buffy! Get back here! I will not…..*sigh* Bloody buggering fuck Slayer! Spike made his way over to the couple who were fawning all over Buffy, scratching her ears and rubbing her back. 

C’mon Spike, they won’t bite. Buffy teased. 

“Be careful Joan, that one doesn’t look as friendly.” Randy warned.

“Oh nonsense, he’s just shy. C’mere little guy.” She held her hand towards Spike.

Shy, Ain’t shy and I’ll show you little! Shut it Slayer!! and what’s with displaying all your goods?

Buffy had rolled over on her back, wiggling her legs in the air and snorting as Randy scratched her belly.

Feels good, you should try it.

Don’t want some strange bird rubbing near my...oh…..hey…..that’s really nice. Spike leaned into Joan’s hand as she scratched behind his ears. 

“Are you two hungry?” Joan asked, moving back towards the pizza.

Mmmmmmm, pepperoni.

Mmmmmmm, pepperoni.

Randy picked up a slice of pizza and held it out. Spike took it gently and laid it down next to Buffy. The two humans climbed back up onto the stone slab as the dogs began their feast. Spike nosed the slice towards Buffy. She took a delicate bite and pushed it back to Spike. 

“Oh my gosh, they are SO cute, look they are sharing!” Joan squealed. 

Buffy and Spike continued to take turns eating the slice until there was just a little left. They both bent down to grab the last bit and sat up with wide eyes as their muzzles touched, the final piece stuck in their mouths. They pulled away quickly and with a final glance at the couple, the two made their way back to Revello drive, both of them trying hard not to think about what happened with the kiss. 

The night was crisp and cool and neither Spike nor Buffy really wanted to go inside where it would probably be too warm for their built in fur coats. 

Wanna spar? Spike asked.

As an answer, Buffy tackled him to the ground, flipped him over and stood over him, two paws on each side. Spike quickly rolled over, flipping her back. He grabbed Buffy around her neck, shaking her by the scruff. She twisted around and bit his leg. He yelped and let go. They circled each other slowly. Buffy took off running to the other side of the yard, Spike faked left as she rounded the corner and doubled back to head her off. They both jumped and met in the air, snarling and biting at their thick fur before falling to the ground, rolling over and over, then jumping up and chasing each other again. Their growling snorts and happy yips drew the attention of the house where two sets of eyes watched the pair as they stalked, chased and playfully attacked each other. 

“That’s my baby, the white and tan one? Spike’s the dark grey one?….” Joyce asked. The plan they’d had not to tell mom anything had backfired as soon as Dawn stepped into the house with a very guilty looking Willow and an apologetic Tara. The minute Joyce asked where Buffy was the three girls blurted out the whole story. The witches promised to return in the morning with all the ingredients for the reversal spell.

“Yeah mom. Should I let them in?” 

“No honey, I think they are really enjoying themselves. I’m sure they don’t get much chance to simply have fun. I’ll let them know the door is unlocked and they can push it open when they are ready.”

Joyce stepped outside, “Buffy! Spike! I’m leaving the door unlocked when you’re ready to come inside.”

The two pups paused in their play, and looked over at Joyce. Buffy ran over, jumped up, gave her mom a sloppy wet kiss and ran back to Spike, jumped on his back, bit his scruff and tossed him on the ground before he had a chance to react.

“Buffy!!! Be a good girl! Play nice!” oh for heaven's sake, what am I saying…… She shook her head and watched them play for a few more minutes before heading to bed.

After a bit more rough housing and what felt like hours of running in circle chasing each other, Spike lay down panting heavily. I give Slayer, you win. Not used to having actual lungs and a beating heart. Bloke needs a break.

Maybe you should stop smoking. 

Not usually a problem for a vamp luv.

Buffy padded over to Spike. She sat down next to him and lay her head on his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat. He lifted his head for a moment before laying back down. When Spike’s heartbeat had slowed to a regular rhythm, Buffy sat up. 

Let’s go inside. 

She nosed the door open and Spike pushed it shut behind them. While Spike was still in the kitchen getting a noisy drink of water from the bowl Joyce had left on the floor for them, Buffy grabbed some blankets from the couch and pulled them to the floor. Spike stood in the middle of the living room wondering where he should sleep when Buffy came over and nudged him towards the pile of blankets. 

You sure slayer? He asked. As an answer, Buffy nuzzled his neck and licked the side of his cheek. She snorted at the comical look on his face when he pulled away. Buffy curled up and lay down looking up at him. He carefully lay down next to her, curled his body around hers and buried his face in the scruff of fur on her neck as she sighed deeply. Buffy tossed one rear leg over Spike's and drifted off to sleep. 

They were still sleeping when Willow and Tara arrived the next morning with a bag full of supplies.

“Oh, look at them, they are SO adorable!!!!” Willow clasped her hands under her chin and grinned.

“They are probably really tired. They played in the yard forever last night.” Dawn told the witches. “Mom left for work about an hour ago. She wants Buffy to call her after you break the spell. Probably to make sure you didn’t change her into an antelope or a bullfrog or something.”

Willow ducked her head sheepishly.

“We can do the spell in the kitchen, let them sleep a little longer.” Tara suggested.

A few minutes later, Buffy woke to the smell of baked goods and coffee. Quiet voices were coming from the kitchen. She felt a little chilled and tugged at the blanket she was lying on which jostled Spike who growled and pulled her against him. With his arms. With his hard, strong, naked, arms! OMG!!!! Naked Spike and I’m Naked Buffy! OMG, how long have we been lying here like this!?…..Ignoring the warm rush of heat in her groin as her mind raced through all the possibilities of having Spike naked, Buffy pushed away and tried disentangling herself from Spike, but her legs didn’t seem to be working and she stumbled before she could stand up. Spike caught her as she slipped. Her face landed against the solid wall of his chest and her hair tumbled over his shoulder. She looked up into his searing blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. 

Spike brushed her hair from her face and smiled tentatively. This is where the dream ends innit? This is where she punches my nose and tells me I’m evil. Kicks me out into the sun. Maybe she’ll toss me a blanket so I don’t dust. Spike tensed, waiting for a punch, a kick, the usual. 

The spark in his eyes began to fade as he lowered his eyes and sighed. 

Buffy shook her head. Not this time. Spike may be a huge pain in the ass, but he’s MY pain in the ass. Besides, we’d better get with the admitting of our attraction now before Willow does something crazier the next time. Buffy took a deep breath and slowly relaxed as Spike held her, “I guess we don’t have to get up right away.” she murmured, kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes popped back open and he stared, still holding a warm naked Buffy in his arms. A Buffy who wasn’t trying to dust him or beat him or break his nose. She pulled the blankets around them both and settled herself in the crook of his arm, her head pillowed on his chest and her hot little mouth pressed into his neck breathing deeply as she inhaled the aroma that was pure Spike, an aroma that was equal parts sexy, annoying and comforting. “Don’t want to anyway, too snuggly and comfy here.” 

Spike settled back down, his arms tightening around the woman in his arms. Could dust now, be ok, I’d die happy. He buried his nose in her hair and sighed. She still smelled like wind and warm Earth mixed with her usual strawberries and vanilla and….well, ….that other particular scent would have to wait until they weren’t lying on the living room floor where anyone could walk in, he chucked to himself. Red and her spells…gonna need to get her the biggest thank you present I can find after this one. He thought as they both drifted back to sleep. 

In the kitchen Willow jumped up, “Oh crap! I should check on them, Buffy will kill me if she wakes up next to Spike without her clothes.” 

“I think they’ll be OK” Tara smiled, having seen their auras flare and wrap around each other as the spell broke. She’d risked a glance into the living room to see if the couple were still sleeping and watched silently as they settled into each other’s arms. Maybe Willow’s spell didn’t go wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful Night is the literal English translation of the Italian, Bella Notte, the "spaghetti song" from Lady and The Tramp. It was my favorite Disney song growing up and the first one I learned to play on the piano with any skill at all.
> 
> Buffy and Spike have pizza instead of spaghetti as a nod to Xander's goofy TMNT verbal diarrhea. Besides, I couldn't figure out a way for them to have spaghetti in a cemetery no matter how strange things can sometimes be in Sunnydale.


End file.
